Yellow Bomber (B-Daman)
Yellow Bomber (Kiirobon) is a main character in the Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory animated series and manga. He is the one who provides comic relief on the B-Daman team. His B-Daron is Ponycorn, a cheery horse who wears sunglasses and is known for his cheesy grin and the distinctive corncob on his head. Yellow Bomber was voiced by Mitsuaki Madono in the Japanese anime. Personality Yellow Bomber's most defining characteristic is perhaps his love of money, a possible reference to his colour being similar to gold. He often gets starry-eyed at the mere mention of money and will do almost anything for it, and he can be seen holding various part-time jobs throughout the series as he loves to make money. He dreams of striking it rich and being able to meet lots of pretty girls which is shown in his fantasies. Despite his greedy nature, his friendship with the others always proves true, showing that he is loyal and that his friends come first. He is a little more skeptical than the others who can be a little naive at times, particularly White Bomber. Mischievious, he has a high opinion of himself and loves attention. Something of a joker, he also considers himself a great comedian and feels highly insulted whenever someone doesn't laugh at his jokes; however, they are actually terrible. This is how he met Blue Bomber, who was new to B-Da City, in the third episode. A running gag throughout the series is that everything around him goes wonky or malfunctions whenever he tells a joke as it is implied that they are so bad. Often, Ponycorn is the only who laughs. He often outwardly shows disdain for the way Black Bomber comes and goes with warning when he shows up to help them out of trouble against the Dark B-Da, believing him to be trying to act cool. However, he secretly is jealous of him and actually harbours some measure of admiration for him, as shown on one occasion when he imagines Black Bomber mentioning him with his last breath when the gang was looking for him along a river. Ponycorn is Yellow Bomber's constant, goofy companion and usually goes along with his acts and ideas. He has a carefree and happy-go-lucky personality, but also has as much of a flair for the dramatic as his friend. Together with his B-Daron, Yellow Bomber often comes up with get-rich quick schemes which usually fail, much to his frustration and annoyance. To this end, he usually shows a capacity for putting on many different disguises with varying degrees of success in trying to hide his true identity from the other heroes when the occasion calls for it. B-Da Armors Yellow Shooter Yellow Bomber's first and long-awaited B-Da Armor, and the 3rd protagonist to receive one after White Bomber. It is one of three that can only be operated on land unlike the White Gale. Its design is based on Blue Bomber's Armor, Blue Sniper, and they are both also similar in appearance to Red Bomber's Red Buster. Yellow Shooter was designed to have the most attack power out of the 1st-generation mechas built by Dr. Gray Bomber. Its main attack is "Drive Shot" and debuts in Episode 12. Yellow Crasher Yellow Bomber's second mecha fighter after its predecessor was destroyed in a train wreck along with the other 1st-generation B-Da Armors, and the one he uses for the rest of the series. Yellow Crasher now has the ability to fly, just like its brother unit - the Blue Braver - whom it also has a similar appearance to. Like the White Blows, it has been upgraded in all facets making it stronger all around. Making its first debut in Episode 22, it features a sound transmission system that turns the user's voice into sound waves; in turn, these increase the power of the Yellow Crasher's B-Dama attacks. This is broadcast through the loudspeaker that the Professor installed in his new machine. When activated, a microphone pops up inside the cockpit, which suits Yellow Bomber's talkative and boisterous nature perfectly. Once, in a battle against Shuringe, the sound waves from his voice disrupt her so much that she chooses to retreat instead of continuing the fight. Yellow Crasher's main attack is "Crasher Cannon". Saint Blaster The combined form of White Bomber's White Blows, Blue Bomber's Blue Braver, and the Yellow Crasher. Yellow Crasher transforms into the left leg of this new mecha form. The unified hearts of all three pilots are required for the combination to take place, allowing them to gain access to a more powerful B-Da Armor to fight a formidable opponent in the Dark Prince. The Saint Blaster first appears in Episode 43. Saint Dragon The Saint Dragon is the combined form of the three aforementioned second-generation B-Da Armors, with the addition of Black Bomber's third mecha, the Black Devastator. This final form is the secret invention made by the deceased Professor Bomber, and is used to defeat Dark B-Da's Darkness Dragon. The Saint Dragon and all four pilots ultimately destroy Dark Koutei once and for all and restore peace to B-Da City. Bakugaiden-kiiro1.jpg|Yellow Bomber (Kiirobon) Kiirobon Manga.jpg|Yellow Bomber in Manga Armor Kiirobon.JPG|Yellow Bomber Armor Category:B-Daman Characters Category:Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden